


just because you believe something

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emma has a big heart. That’s the reason she doesn’t mind having her ex-boyfriend, which is still a good friend of her and her husband, staying with her for a few weeks. That changes when she finds a love letter signed by said ex-boyfriend. She still loves Graham as a friend and doesn’t want to lose him but she is happy with her new love. What shall she do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @justbecauseyoubelievesomething as her CSSS2k18. It was so much fun getting to know Stella and I know I am a bad Santa for posting part 2 of the story nearly 1 month later but I really wanted this to be something great and now I finally was able to finish it.

Emma loved her life. She enjoyed living in Boston and she also enjoyed living in a big apartment over two levels in West End with her husband Killian. She loved her work and she loved her friends.

Years ago she couldn’t have imagined having all the things she now had. She had been a loner, branded by her past in the foster care system. But her friends, especially David, Archie and Graham, were there for her and showed her how beautiful life could be.

Archie had always been the one who guided Emma through tough situations. He had been there when she needed someone to talk to and he was the one who trusted in her abilities the most. Now he was one of the top 15 psychologists in Boston but Emma could still rely on him whenever she needed him.

David had been Emma’s big brother from day one. Not literally, Emma had no real siblings. But the moment Emma stepped out of a bus with a small duffle bag over her shoulder and bumped into this stranger who was acting like Emma hit him with a brick, David was there. He helped her out, took care of the situation and was the first one Emma didn’t push away immediately. She was still not sure if she was too shocked or impressed by him and the way he defended her without causing a fight. Now he was married to one of Emma’s closest friends, Mary Margaret and they also had a boy child, Leo, who was Emma’s godchild. They were practically family.

And then there had been Graham. He had been the first one who showed Emma that she was beautiful and desired. He had been her first big love in Boston, the first real love after a lot of flings. However they had been to different to be a couple - fortunately, they were still friends. Graham was an outdoor person, he loved the woods and hiking and camping and being in the wilderness. After their break-up, he decided to pursue his passion and rent a cottage in the woods two hours away. After six months alone in the woods, he decided to settle in the small town nearby and take over the Sheriff position. It was the perfect job for him and Emma was more than happy for him to find happiness.

Now she also had Killian in her life. After Graham and many one-night-stands along with dating a creep who was still thinking Emma was going to marry him, she met him. And arrested him along with two of his friends. The story had been the burner at their wedding. Three young lawyers celebrating their first big deal, running around drunk and naked and being promptly arrested by a young female police officer. All fairy tales started like this, didn’t they?

“Hello darling, I am home!” Killian’s voice made Emma jump. How long had she wallowed in memories? “Emma, is everything alright?”

Emma looked up and kissed her husband before she nodded slightly. “Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thoughts and have forgotten the time. Are you hungry?”

Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Not really, I had a big lunch with one of my clients. What about you? Have you eaten properly today?” Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck and pulled him closer. Her fingertips trailed over the hair on his nape.

“Yeah, I was out with Mary Margaret, Elsa and her sister Anna. Wow, that girl can talk a lot. I do understand why she wants to be an attorney.” Emma brushed her nose against Killian’s and got lost in his deep blue eyes for a moment.

“Uhm, oh, sorry.” Killian and Emma jumped apart as if they were teenagers caught by one of their parents. Emma pressed her lips into a thin line and Killian was suddenly very interested in a spot on the kitchen counter. “Oh come on guys, don’t be ridiculous. You can kiss and hug and be affectionate as much as you want in your home. Well, maybe not too affectionate.” Graham smiled at them before he walked to the fridge and opened it. “Anyone else in for a dinner breakfast?”

Killian and Emma exchanged a quick look before they nodded. Who could resist one of Graham’s famous dinner breakfasts? To be honest it was nothing else than having pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, bread with jam, coffee and orange juice for supper but calling it ‘Graham’s famous dinner breakfast’ made it even more delicious. Within ten minutes they prepared their dinner together, laughing and having fun together.

It wasn’t strange having Graham around for the last two weeks. It felt natural and also comforting.

“So, do you have any plans tonight?” Graham put down his fork and waited for one of them to answer but Killian and Emma only shook their heads so he continued. “Killian, interested in a men’s night out?” When he saw Emma’s surprised expression he quickly added. “Sorry Emma, Victor, Archie and Jefferson asked. I promise we can do something together next time, alright?”

Emma waved her hand, she was too lazy to swallow and answer properly. She looked from Graham to Killian who was sticking his fork into his last piece of pancake. “I don’t know, mate, maybe I should stay home with Emma and-”  
  
“Go. You don’t have to stay home because of me. I will take a long bath and finally start the book you bought me for my birthday.” Emma’s soft voice made Killian look up. He didn’t seem convinced, so Emma took his hand and squeezed it. “Have fun.”

Killian smiled at his wife and nodded. “Alright, love.” He turned his attention to Graham. “So it seems we do have a date, mate.”

When Killian patted his back, Graham nearly choked on his orange juice but recovered quickly. Emma, on the other hand, snorted out loud and got up. She took her plate and glass and walked towards the kitchen. “Behave and don’t drink too much. We have plans tomorrow. I don’t want to go to the Sox Game with two hungover idiots.”

“Aye, ma’am.” Both men answered the same time and made Emma giggle again. She shook her head and left the room. She loved these two dorks and was happy that everything worked out so well for them.

She was happy. Living with Killian and Graham was easier than expected. When Graham asked her three months ago if he could stay with her for a bit, she feared Killian would have said ‘no’ or felt uncomfortable with the situation. But her husband surprised her once again by being the most understanding husband ever. He not only helped Graham move in, but he also started to hang out with him and found a friend in him.

Emma walked upstairs to her and Killian’s bathroom which was attached to their bedroom. She switched on the water and decided to look for the book and also get ‘Alexa’ so she could listen to some music.

She heard the two men chatter downstairs and smiled about them again. She was relieved that she had them in her life. It made things easier and it was nice always having someone around. Graham was home most of the time, writing his survival guide and researching over the internet. Killian was often out at night, working as an attorney wasn’t always easy and he still was not in a position to ask for a nine to five job.

But it wasn’t that bad. Emma often wasn’t at home too. She was a police officer and therefore she also had to do night shifts. Normally Killian stayed at the office longer when Emma wasn’t home at night but since Graham moved in she often found them watching football or snooker on the couch together.

“Bye, Emma. We are off now. Enjoy your book” Killian’s voice startled her. How long had she been in thoughts? She walked towards the stairs and leaned against the wall.

“Have fun and as I said before, behave!”

“Always, love.” Killian ran upstairs to kiss his wife goodbye. The small peck on her lips quickly escalated into a passionate kiss which only ended because of Graham’s annoyed groan. Killian looked down at his friend and raised his brow. “Get it together, mate, or are you jealous?”

Graham laughed and shook his head. “No, I am not jealous, but if you don’t hurry we will miss our Uber. It will arrive every second.”

“Aye.” Killian kissed Emma again on the cheek and ran downstairs again. “Bye, love.”

Emma watched the door slam shut. With a smile on her face, she slowly walked back towards the bathroom but stopped in front of the guest room. Without hesitation, she stepped inside and walked to the bookshelf to grab the book Killian had gifted her a few weeks ago.

With the book in her hand, she quickly went into the bathroom where she poured some bath oil into the water. After checking the temperature and plugging in Alexa, Emma stripped off her clothes and stepped into the bathtub.

With a big sigh, she sat down and closed her eyes for a few minutes. The water was comfortably hot and the scent of the bath oil made Emma relax within seconds. She asked Alexa to play some relaxing music and decided to enjoy the music for a few minutes before reading the book.

With the men out, the phone silenced and the book next to her she knew she could be inside the tub to relax a long time until the water would be too cold to stay in any longer.

After her body adjusted and Emma felt relaxed enough to start reading, she took the book and opened it. Her surprise was big when she found a note inside. She knew Killian was a romantic person, but why hadn’t she seen the piece of paper before and why had he never asked her if she has seen it?

Emma put the book back on the floor and unfolded the paper.

##  _Dear Emma,  
_ _As I lie in my bed,  
_ _Your name’s running through my head.  
_ _All I can think of is you,  
_ _All that you do,  
_ _And the way you look at me.  
_ _I feel as if I’m in a dream.  
_ _The blue sky  
_ _Reminds me of your eyes,  
_ _Which give me butterflies.  
_ _You have brightened my life  
_ _With that beautiful smile.  
_ _No longer are my days a trial.  
_ _Your touch is like heaven  
_ _Upon my skin.  
_ _If only you knew  
_ _That what I say is true  
_ _I would do anything just to be with you.  
_ _Hand to hand, palm to palm.  
_ _Just hold me in your arms.  
_ _I love you with all my heart  
_ _‘Till the very day, it falls apart.  
_ _Graham_

Emma’s jaw dropped. She sat up abruptly and let go of the paper. It landed on the bubbly surface.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” as quickly as possible, Emma took the paper and laid it on the towel next to the tub. ‘Graham? Why Graham? Why did he sign Killian’s poem?’

Emma couldn’t think clearly. She did realize that this was not Killian’s poem but she had thought of it as his. Why would Graham write her a love letter? Why would he hide it in this book and why did she have to find it tonight?

Emma couldn’t stay in the tub any longer. She got out and dried herself before she got dressed and went downstairs, the letter and book in her hands. Emma needed a glass of rum. Now. She opened the cupboard and took Killian’s finest rum. He would understand.

“Oh my god, Killian, how could she tell him without making him throw out Graham immediately? Or punch him into his face? How could she face her friend ever again without feeling guilty? She liked Graham, loved him like a friend or brother but nothing more. She was happily married and truly loved Killian. She loved their living situation. Why was Graham destroying everything?

Emma downed her drink in one go before she took the letter again. You were only able to read the first and last letter of the name written atop and here and there were some wet stains but otherwise, the letter was intact and readable.

Emma still couldn’t believe it. Her friend, her ex was still in love with her? She was sure the letter wasn’t an old one from years ago because the book where she found it in was only a few weeks and oh god, what should she do now?

She thought about calling Mary Margaret but her friend wasn’t able to keep secrets and of David knew, Killian would know in an instant. No, this couldn’t happen.

What if she asked Archie for advice? Maybe he could help because he knew Graham and Emma. But no, the situation would only become more awkward the more people were involved.

She had to figure out what to do and how to behave on her own. She wouldn’t drag her friends into this disaster nor would she want to make anyone feel as uncomfortable as she felt now.

She decided that alcohol wasn’t a solution - it never was but sometimes things got easier after taking a few sips of the burning liquid.

Emma got up, stored the rum in the cupboard and went to her bedroom, the book with the letter inside she brought back to the shelf in her guest room before she crawled into her cosy bed.

Maybe there was an easy explanation for the letter. Maybe the letter wasn’t for her. Although, what a coincidence would it be if Graham met another Emma he hadn’t told her about and who he had fallen in love that quickly?

With these thoughts, Emma fell asleep and hoped that she would wake up without any memories of the love letter Graham had written her.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was watching his wife closely. He didn't know what was going on but something was off. Whenever Graham was nearby, Emma stiffened and started acting strangely.

He knew pressuring Emma by trying to find out what was going on was the wrong way. This would only cause her to shut him out and back away completely and he would never allow that to happen. But he also knew his wife, she carried a load on her shoulders and that she couldn't do for long without having a breakdown.

  
  


“I'm off for work!” Suddenly Emma's face appeared in front of him. Before Killian was able to react she pressed her warm, soft lips against his. “How about I pick you up after work tomorrow and we go out for dinner? It has been a while since we were out alone.” Emma smiled at him and waited for an answer.

“Aye. I think that's a marvellous idea.” Killian pecked her lips and tucked a  strand behind her ear. “You are right, darling, it's been a while and we definitely could use a timeout.”

  
  


Emma who was tying her boots looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. “We could use a timeout? From what?”

  
  


“'From whom' would be the better question. I don't know what's going on but for the last weeks something is off with you and Graham.”

  
  


“Me and Graham? There is no 'me and Graham', I do not know what you mean.” Emma's expression changed from puzzled to panicked and suddenly Killian really wondered what was going on. “I have to go now, babe, but I can assure you nothing is going on between me and Graham and I really do look forward to our date. I love you.”

  
  


“I love you-”

  
  


_Click._

  
  


“too...” Killian stared at the closed door. He had to find Graham, he had to find out what was going on.

  
  


The next day ended in a disaster. Killian had to work longer because of a change in court schedule and Emma ended up making dinner for three at home. When Killian got home, Emma greeted him from the couch. He was tempted to join her but decided against it and went upstairs to take a shower. When he was fresh and clean he found Emma in the kitchen, warming up the dinner she had prepared earlier. He slung his arms around her slim form and kissed her neck. “Hello wifey, I'm sorry for being home this late.”

Emma turned around and smiled at him. “It's not your fault and I know a good way for making up for it but I must have a word with you, mister.”

  
  


“Why so?” Killian pulled her closer and whispered softly in her ear, making goosebumps show up on her arms.

  
“No distraction. You took a shower.”

  
  


“Aye. People do so when coming home from the office.”

  
  


“You didn't even kiss me when you came home.”

  
  


“I am sorry.” He kissed her right under her ear, making Emma weak in her knees.

  
  


“You didn't invite me taking the shower with you.”

  
  


“You looked so comfortable on the couch, I didn't want to disturb you.”

  
  


Emma looked him dead in the eye. “Do you really think being with my devilish handsome husband is less comfortable than hanging out on the couch alone?” A smile appeared on Killian's face.

  
  


“No? But now I am fresh and clean and-”

  
  


“Easy, tiger. Dinner is ready. Let's eat first and have dessert later.” Killian could see the mischief in Emma's eyes and pulled her into his arms again.

  
  


“What if I want to skip dinner and have dessert first?”

  
  


“Ah-ah, be patient.” Emma kissed her husband quickly and took two plates out of the microwave. Like on command his belly rumbled and he noticed how hungry he really was. When was the last time he had eaten something? He wondered and followed his wife to the table.

The moment they sat down, Graham entered the kitchen.

  
  


“Good evening. Is this a dinner for two or do you have room for a third party?”

  
  


“Go ahead.” “Dinner for two.” Killian and Emma answered simultaneously making Graham look from one to another. “Please, join us. It's enough there for everyone.” Killian smiled at Graham politely while offering him the last remaining seat. Emma only rolled her eyes.

  
  


The dinner was stiff and uncomfortable. Killian watched his wife and her best friend closely. Not only once but three times in a row, Graham had tried to start a conversation with Emma, but every time she only answered with a single word or an annoyed 'mhm'. When she was done, she took her plate and put it in the sink before she excused herself. Killian finished his meal in silence while watching his friend pushing his vegetables from one side of his plate to the other. Killian knew he should ask but something held him back.

  
  


He remembered one specific day many years ago when he had to learn that Graham was no threat but a very close and good friend (but also Emma's ex). It had been the topic of their first big fight but ever since this fight Emma and he were closer than ever before.

  
  


_'He is just a friend.' Emma stomped towards the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

  
  


_'I know but it's hard to see you that close with him. All the jokes and memories you share and laugh about or that you start a sentence and he finishes it or the other way round, it's, well, it's irritating and annoying and-'_

  
  


_'Killian, this is not the time to be jealous. Graham is my best friend. Yes, he is my ex, but that doesn't matter. We share a lot of memories because he had always been there for me. We know each other for over 10 years. I know that this must be hard, but please don't make it harder than it is. I once loved him, yes, but it didn't work out for many reasons and I am grateful for it. I would have never met you if I was still with him. He is like a brother to me. I can rely on him as much as I can on you. I can talk to him whenever I cannot come to you and I am there for him the same way. Why does nobody get this? You don't have to be enemies the moment you break up. You can also stay friends.'_

  
  


_'I am not- I know, I know and I really you this relationship with him. But it's hard for me. I do not want to share my girlfriend, I don't want to be your number two choice. I love you so much, Emma, and I still see how he looks at you. How can he not? You are beautiful and gorgeous and perfect in so many ways. I love you so damn much that it sometimes hurts and I only want you to be happy.' Killian had taken her hands which he was now holding. He stared into her emerald eyes and his features softened immediately. 'I don't want to argue with you. I only want you to understand that it isn't always easy for me but I do respect your friendship.'_

  
  


_'Oh babe, I love you too. Only you. You are the best that happened to me, I would never betray or hurt you, ever.” Emma cupped his face and placed her forehead against his. “I love you so much, Killian Jones, do you know that?'_

  
  


_'Aye. I love you too, Emma Jones.”_

  
  


_'Swan.' Emma corrected him but her eyes went wide when Killian suddenly dropped on one knee._

  
  


_'Well, if I could choose I would rather call you Emma Jones from now on.' He looked up into her eyes which were glassy and wide while pulling out a little velvet box. 'I planned that a while ago, but there had never been the right moment, but now it is. So, Emma Swan, would you do me the honour of marrying me?'_

  
  


_Emma's jaw dropped when her eyes fell on the ring. “The ring- it's your mother's. It's the ring you saved for your True Love, for the one you want to spend the rest of your life with.'_

  
  


_'That's the meaning of being married, love,' Killian chuckled but he stopped immediately when Emma dropped to her knees. 'Love?'_

  
  


_'Swan-Jones,' She smiled at him with hope in her eyes._

  
  


_'Swan-Jones it shall be, my love, whatever your heart desires.'_

  
  


_'No more jealousy of Graham?'_

  
  


_'Promise, no more jealousy. Who knows maybe someday we will hang out without you and find some kind of bromance.' Killian chuckled again and took a loose strand of Emma's hair. 'I love you, Emma Swan-Jones, so what do you say, will you marry this fool over here and make him the happiest man on Earth?'_

  
  


_'Yes, yes I do.' Emma didn't even have time to add anything as Killian already stooped her up and twirled her around before showering her whole face with kisses._

  
  


Killian often remembered this day, normally because of one of the happiest moments of his life, but now he only remembered the feeling of being jealous of Graham. What if he had made a move on Emma? What if she had given in? They had been together for nearly two years, that had to mean something. All the self-doubts Killian thought he had overcome the last years suddenly were back.

  
  


He decided to observe the whole situation for the next days before saying anything. Only three more weeks until Graham left, maybe there was a big misunderstanding but their living situation wasn't fun these days.

  
  


“I'll go out with Victor and Jefferson, you want to join us?” Graham's voice brought him back completely.

  
  


“No thanks, today was too long and I need to get up early tomorrow. Tell Jefferson he has to be sober by ten or Hastings will kill him. He wants to go through some witness statements again with us and I am not interested in doing all the work on my own.” Killian got up and put his plate in the sink. He then turned around again and smiled at his friend. “Have fun.”

  
  


“Thanks, mate, we will.”

  
  


Killian went upstairs and heard the front door shut. He couldn't help himself but a wave of relief filled his body. The moment he saw his wife lying on the bed half naked, all the negative feelings vanished instantly. He closed the door and smiled at Emma who welcomed him with a matching grin. Now it was time for fulfilling his marriage duties.

 

* * *

 

The feeling of betrayal and jealousy didn't vanish completely. Every time Graham and Emma were in the same room, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. However, Killian still didn't find it in himself to talk about the elephant in the room but the feeling intensified when he overheard a telephone call.

  
  


'Emma, I'm home' Killian closed the door and loosened his tie. He wanted to take a shower and relax with his wife on the couch or in bed. The big case was closed, all the hard work they put into research was to no purpose because all of the sudden the two parties settled extrajudicially.

  
  


There was no response of his wife but he knew she was home because her shoes were lying on the floor and her red leather jacket hung on the clothes rack. Killian went upstairs after checking every room downstairs. The moment he wanted to open the bedroom door he heard his wife speak.

  
  


'Alright, I promise I will tell him soon.' There was a pause and only the creaking of the bed filled the room. 'I know that it is not fair, but, well, you know Killian. He is very busy at the moment and I really don't want to bother him any more.' Killian raised a brow. Who was his wife talking to and what did she promise to tell him soon? 'Alright, alright, Grams.' Oh. She was talking to Graham, so the whole 'I am ignoring you when you are in the same room as I am' game was all facade? Anger boiled in Killian and now he wanted to know more. 'Why shall I not call you Grams? Okay okay, how shall I call you then?' Killian balled his hands into fists when he heard Emma snort out loud. 'Oh no, buddy, I won't call you this for sure. No! Not even when we are alone.' Killian heard enough, he needed to leave the apartment now before Emma noticed he was home. He turned around but forgot the creaking floorboard. 'Oh, I have to go now, I think Killian is home. Yes, yes I will. I love you. Bye.'

  
  


Killian turned around just in time to meet Emma at the bedroom door. “Honey, you are home early.” Killian put on a fake smile. “Aye, I wanted to surprise you.”

  
  


“Awww, that's sweet of you.” Emma stepped into his personal space and kissed him on the lips.

  
  


“I know we didn't have much time together lately, so how about we have a quiet evening home together?”

  
  


“Uhm, that's a lovely idea but I promised-” Emma hesitated for a moment, “I promised Ruby to meet her tonight.”

  
  


“Was it she you were talking on the phone?”

  
  


“Uhm, yeah. She just called to make sure I didn't forget about our date tonight.” Emma leaned against him and so missed his stern look.

  
  


“Alright, maybe I will ask Graham if he wants to have a men's night then.” Killian kissed the top of Emma's head and pushed her aside so he was able to enter the bedroom.

  
  


“I think Graham is out tonight. He mentioned something this morning during breakfast.” Aha. So, she did listen to what he was talking about. Killian thought while he undressed to take a shower.

  
  


“Well, then it's me, a bowl of salty popcorn and Netflix.” Killian shrugged and opened the room to the attached bathroom. When he felt his wife behind him, he turned around surprised.

  
  


“Actually, I still have some time before I have to meet with Ruby, so I could join you, if you are up to?” Her longing look made Killian weak in his knees. He was still angry, hurt and confused but who was he to deny his beautiful wife a wish like that and maybe he was also able to relieve some tension.

  
  


  
  


While Emma and Graham were out – Killian tried not to think about them being out together – he tried to relax on their couch. However, after twenty minutes of searching for an adequate show or film, he gave up. Rubbing his face, he decided to get a glass of rum and lay out all the facts he knew about Emma and Graham's potential relationship.

  
  


\- For over two weeks Emma acted strangely whenever Graham was nearby.

\- Emma had a secret, Killian was sure about that. He knew his wife and she was hiding something from him.

\- Emma had talked to Graham over the phone and told him that she loved him.

\- Emma lied about where she was tonight.

  
  


Killian downed his drink and slammed the glass down. He had to talk to them tomorrow. He couldn't go on like that. He loved his wife with all his heart and he didn't want to believe that she was cheating on him, but the facts spoke for themselves. He turned off the tv and went upstairs. Maybe he was able to find some sleep before confronting his wife and friend tomorrow.

* * *

 

Emma hated the feeling of sitting between the stools. Not telling Killian that Graham was in love with her and trying to avoid her best friend at the same time was the hardest she ever did. She could tell that Killian suspected something already, she only hoped he didn't jump to conclusions. She knew she was unfair not telling him, she knew she should share her thoughts and feelings but she couldn't risk him throwing out Graham. He was still her friend even when he loved her.

  
  


She decided that she had to confront Graham. She couldn't go on like that forever. He'll leave in one week and Emma didn't want him to go without letting him know that she didn't feel the same for him. The letter was save in her diary, she couldn't bring herself to hide it again in the book Killian had gifted her. Maybe she was afraid her husband might find it, maybe she didn't want Graham to have it (back).

  
  


She shot Graham a text asking him if he was home soon because she needed to talk to him. The moment she laid her phone on the kitchen counter, Killian entered the room.

  
  


“Hi darling, do you have a minute?” Killian smiled at her but didn't come closer, he stayed at the other end of the room, watching Emma intensely.

  
  


“Sure, I-” Her cellphone signalized an incoming message and Emma picked it up. With a huff of annoyance, she answered quickly and put it down again. “Sorry, where were we?”

  
  


“What's wrong?” Now Killian stepped closer.

  
  


“Nothing. I wanted to talk to Graham but he is out with some friends.” Emma sat down at the table and watched her husband. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” She checked her phone for another incoming message but there was none.

  
  


“Well, it's about Graham.” Killian started and waited for a reaction.

  
  


“Graham? What about him?” Another message arrived and Emma picked up the phone again. While Killian answered she sent another text message. “Huh, sorry? I was distracted.”

  
  


“Aye, I could see. You know what, maybe this was a mistake. Where did you say Graham was?”

  
  


Emma knitted her brows. “Rabbit Hole with Archie, Victor and Jefferson, why?”

  
  


“I think I will join them and tell him what I wanted to tell you.”

  
  


“Killian?”

  
  


“Don't wait for me but maybe you should warn your boyfriend.” He stormed outside and slammed the door shut.

  
  


“Boyfriend?” Emma's eyes went wide. Damn. He must have found the letter. Emma closed her eyes and thought about her next steps. She hurried upstairs and called her best friend Ruby.

  
  


Killian entered the Rabbit Hole twenty-five minutes later and found the group of his friends easily. He was determined to confront his friend now and he didn't mind having his friends there. The more witnessed the better.

  
  


With three big strolls he rushed over to his friends but before he was able to open his mouth, Victor placed a glass of rum in his hands. “Captain. Perfect timing. Our huntsman was going to tell us something about his new love. You came the right moment, take a seat and let the man speak.”

  
  


Completely shocked and unable to react, Killian found a stool and sat down. He downed half of his rum while Graham cleared his throat and started speaking. His eyes went wide the longer Graham talked.

  
  


“Is that so?” Killian raised his glass and swallowed the rest of the golden liquid in one go. “And she has no clue you love her?”

  
  


“Not a single one.”

  
  


“You have to tell her,” Archie rightened his glasses and waited for Graham to say something.

  
  


“I know, I know, but what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

  
  


“You told us that this girl decided to extend her contract for another year although she had the possibility to go to Australia instead and you still think that she doesn’t like you? Are you serious?”

  
  


“Yes, I am.” Graham watched Victor exchanging an irritated looked with Jefferson who was shaking his head.

  
  


“Oh come on, the girl has the chance to see the world and she decides to stay in the most boring town in America instead and you still doubt it’s because of you?” Victor couldn’t believe what he had heard and was shocked about his friend’s lack of self confidence. “I don’t get it.”

  
  


“Elsa studies the rock formations of New England. It seems that Storybrooke has some special and rare… Oh come on, Vic, I am not as irresistible as you are. I am the sheriff of a small town with a crime rate of under 1%, what can I offer her?” Graham got mad, he hated when Victor thought he figured it all out already. He was so full of himself sometimes that Graham had to try hard to remember why he was friends with him.

  
  


“I am sorry, Grams, but you know exactly you are hot and even if you don’t want to hear it, the girl is coming back for you, for sure. Come one, you cannot tell us that nothing happened in the one week she stayed with you in the woods. If she is as hot as you said, I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back.” Jefferson replied and slammed his glass on the hard wooden surface.

  
  


“And that’s why you still have no girlfriend, Jeff.” Archie shook his head and concentrated on Graham again. “If you ask for my opinion, I agree with Victor and Jefferson, this woman, Elsa, she doesn’t have a real reason for coming back except for you. When did you say she will be back?”

  
  


“Next week,“ Graham muttered while he stared into his whiskey.

  
  


„Well, then I would suggest you come up with a plan winning the lady‘s heart. Maybe you can talk to Emma about it, maybe you can show Elsa Boston before you drive her back to Storybrooke. You said you will pick her up from the airport, didn’t you?”

  
  


“Yes, I did. Can we drop the topic now? I will think about what I will do next. But you are all right, I need to find out if she is interested and I need to find a way to win her heart.”

  
  


“Cheers!”

  
  


“Cheers!” The whole table raised their glasses.

  
  


For a few moments, Graham had asked himself if going out with the boys was a good idea but now, while looking at them, he remembered why he missed them sometimes.

  
  


He loved his life in Storybrooke and he loved living near the woods, always able to go for a hike or spend the weekend in his cabin. He found a lot of new friends there too but sometimes he missed his old life here.

  
  


When he met Elsa the first time he was reminded of Emma instantly. The big difference was that Elsa was an outdoor person just like him and that she shared his biggest passion.

  
  


He had loved Emma so much but that she never wanted to go hiking or camping always hurt him. Elsa never got tired of staying outside. They had spent one week in a tent an hour from Storybrooke together. Elsa didn’t want to stay out there alone and so Graham joined her studies. He still didn’t completely understand what she did for a living but whenever Elsa started to talk about stones and rocks, her eyes lit up with passion and love, he wasn’t able to resist. He could listen to her for hours, maybe even days. He was completely and totally in love with her. Now he only needed the courage to tell her.

  
  


He wished he could talk to Emma about it, but this was out of question. For the last three weeks, she avoided him as much as possible. He never got a minute with her alone. It hurt him that his best friend denied his company for no obvious reasons and he wished he could talk with someone about this situation too. But there was no one else he could open up to. Victor and Jefferson would only laugh about him; Archie would overanalyse the situation and Killian, well, he was Emma's husband and although he and Killian were friends, Graham didn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts with him.

  
  


He loved having Emma in his life. When he asked her to stay for a while, she didn't even hesitate but now she was cold like ice. How much he wished he could share the good news with her, how much he wished she was there for him. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Maybe he should try it once again, tomorrow. It was the last real chance to talk to her, he knew her work schedule and as the last weeks she was very busy and their time together was limited. He could make breakfast tomorrow and surprise her. He needed his best friend and missed her like hell.

  
  


“The next round is on me,” With the decision made to confront Emma tomorrow, Graham raised his hand and flagged down the waiter.

  
  


“Listen to this! Thanks, mate.” Killian and the others raised their glasses before emptying them and ordering a new round.

  
  


A boy’s night out was exactly what they all had needed, Graham was sure that everything else would fall into place when the time was right.

  
  


He didn't expect that the right time was an hour later. Emma, Ruby and two other girls entered the Rabbit Hole. Graham exchanged a look with Killian who had apologised half an hour ago after explaining that he had thought that Emma and Graham had an affair. Now, he understood why Killian thought so. When he was honest, the facts spoke against them and he might have thought the same if he were in Killian's position.

  
  


“Graham.” Emma suddenly stood in front of him. “We need to talk. Now.”

  
  


Graham and Killian exchanged another look before he nodded and followed Emma to the table. All their friends suddenly looked up. Killian watched them closely and the three girls who came with Emma looked at them with crossed arms. He felt like a criminal and tried hard to think about what he could have done.

  
  


“Emma, what's going on?”

  
  


“Ha, interesting that you ask me that. I could ask the same question.” Emma cocked a brow waiting for something but Graham wasn't sure what for. After a moment she continued. “Can you explain that?” She took a piece of paper out of her bag and threw it into his face. “What's that all about?”

  
  


“This? Where did you find it?” All colour vanished from Graham's face. So she knew there was another woman but why was she so furious? Was Killian right and Emma still loved him? Did she hope they were getting back together? He thought she was happy with Killian and-

  
  


“Why did you hide it in the book Killian gifted me for my birthday? Why did you even write it?”

  
  


Graham wanted to answer but Emma went on without giving him the chance to.

  
  


“You know I am a married woman and you know I love you like a brother, so how dare you write me a love letter?”

  
  


“He wrote you a love letter?” Suddenly Killian appeared behind Emma.

  
  


“Yes.” “No.” Emma and Graham answered the same time but Emma didn't let him explain again, instead, she took the letter and showed it Killian.

  
  


“See?” She crossed her arms again and waited for Killian's backup.

  
  


“I am sorry, love, but the only thing I see is a wonderful letter of love but there is no proof that this one is for you.”

  
  


“What? Of course, it is. I know you cannot read the name anymore, but here, see, Dear E..A. There are two letters missing. Emma. Dear Emma.”

  
  


Graham had to suppress a grin, now he finally understood. He didn't want to call out his friend but she was wrong. “Emma, this love letter is not for you. It has never been.”

  
  


“It has not? So you wanna tell me you met another Emma which you never mentioned once since moving in with me and my husband?”

  
  


“No, I didn't meet an Emma but an Elsa. And I mentioned her once when I moved in again, although I am not 100% sure I said her name.”

  
  


“Elsa?” Emma's fury suddenly vanished. She turned around and Ruby and her friends dropped their arms and stern looks.

  
  


Graham looked at Killian and after getting his approval the three of them sat down and Graham explained the situation. He never realised in what kind of book he hid the letter. He told Emma everything about Elsa and his plans and after a few moments of shock, Emma hugged him and promised to help him.   
  
Now his body flooded a wave of happiness and when Killian came back with three Tequila's, he raised his glass quickly. “To misunderstandings.” Killian raised his glass too but Emma did not. The two men looked at her irritated.

  
  


“Emma? Love? Is everything alright?”

  
  


“No. I mean yes, I mean. I thought Graham was in love with me because of the love letter but why did you call him my boyfriend before storming out of the apartment a few hours ago and what did you want to confront me with?”

  
  


Killian gulped hard and placed his glass back on the table. Graham wanted to get up but Killian put his hand on his arm. “Stay. You already know what I thought and I think it's only fair to share my thoughts with both of you.”

  
  


Killian looked from Emma to Graham and back. “I thought you and Graham have an affair. I thought you and him acted that strangely whenever you were in the same room because you weren't able to hide your feelings for each other well enough.”

  
  


He saw Emma raise her brows and went on quickly.

  
  


“Now I know this is bloody nonsense but there were a few clues leading me to this conclusion.”

  
  


“Clues? Which clues, Killian?” Irritation laced Emma's voice. She obviously didn't understand.

  
  


“Well, your behaviour of course and also you lying about going out with Ruby and then the phone call I overheard and-”

  
  


“Woah, woah, wait, buddy, you thought I was having an affair with Graham because you overheard a phone call? Which phone call do you- oh.” Emma stopped and closed her eyes briefly. “The phone call I made in the bedroom the day you came home earlier this week, right?”

  
  


“Aye. You told him you will tell me soon and that you love him and you called him by his name.”

  
  


“I never said Graham once,” Emma defended herself.

  
  


“No, but you said “Grams” and you asked him how to call him instead before telling him you loved him.” Killian tried to stay calm and smiled at Emma.

  
  


“Oh, babe, you misunderstood. I wasn't talking to Graham. I was talking to David.”

  
  


“David?” Now Killian and Graham exchanged an irritated look.

  
  


“But what was it about? What would you tell me soon and why did you call him Grams?”

  
  


“I am pregnant, Killian. And I teased him by calling him 'Gramps' but he replied the only thing I can call him is 'best uncle of the world' which I declined and-”

  
  


“You are pregnant?” Killian interrupted her babbling.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“You are pregnant?” Graham repeated, his eyes wide.

  
  


“Yes, I am pregnant.” Emma's face lit up.

  
  


“You are pregnant!” Both men repeated in joy before looking at each other and shouting in each other's face. “She is pregnant, she is having a baby. We are having a baby!”

  
  


The next moments were like in a blur. All friends came over and started talking the same time. The girls had filled in the men and now everyone wanted to congratulate Emma and Killian. The two of them only smiled for different reasons. On one hand they were happy being pregnant but on the other hand, they were relieved that all their speculations had been wrong.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Nine months later Emma gave birth to a healthy little girl which was greeted not only by her happy and proud father Killian but also by her godfather Graham and his girlfriend Elsa who was overwhelmed by the heartwarming initiation into their family. Little Hope was born and every misunderstanding long was forgotten. And the three friends knew, just because you believe something, it doesn't have to be true.

 


End file.
